


Your Hands Can Heal, Your Hands Can Bruise

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye takes liberties with the doctor’s orders and Grant discovers that bath time can be very therapeutic a.k.a. what we have here is a case of PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hands Can Heal, Your Hands Can Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pornpocalypse!

“Babe, I don’t think this is what the doctor had in mind when he told me not to exert myself,” Grant complained from beneath the large mountain of bubbles that had filled their large tub. He sniffed at the air, wrinkling his nose once the lavender bath oils hit him full force. “How is a bubble bath supposed to help, Skye?”

Skye rolled her eyes, ignoring him. Maybe she was taking liberties with the doctor’s instructions but her idiot husband would not only enjoy what she had in mind but it wouldn’t be long before he was thanking her and praising her genius.

She threw her hair up into a messy bun, securing it with a clip, and took a long look in the mirror. Oh yeah; he would be more than satisfied with her idea of home care.

Skye took a seat at the edge of the claw foot tub and reached out to run her hand through the water, testing the temperature. “You have a strained muscle and the hot water will help with the pain,” she scolded, turning off the faucet and flicking water on him for good measure. He really was a big child sometimes.

He sighed and wiped bubbles off of his nose. “And the girly bath products are necessary why?”

The more he complained the less she wanted to follow through with her plan but…well, Skye wasn’t a quitter.

Skye kicked off her slippers and moved to her knees. “Lean back,” she ordered, cradling his head and securing a warm, lavender infused towel beneath his neck. “And close your eyes and just…relax. I know that’s not a word you’re familiar with but try; the lavender will help soothe that overactive brain of yours and it will help bring the inflammation down,” she said as she poured massage oil onto her palms.

“That’s what the muscle relaxers and sedatives are for,” he replied grumpily.

Skye leaned forward until her lips brushed over his ear. “If you don’t stop acting like a baby we won’t ever have one because I will never touch your penis again; got it?”

That did the trick; he immediately shut up and did as he was told.

Skye smirked, satisfied things would now go the way she’d planned.

She took her time rubbing her palms together, heating the oil. Once she was sure he was actually relaxed she gripped his shoulders and he hissed in surprise. She ran her hands over his back, oiling up every inch not in the water before leaning forward and kissing his temple. “Now, how to you feel?” Skye whispered, trailing her fingers along the side of his neck.

“Mmm, more,” he moaned as she worked her way up to the base of his neck.

Skye pressed her lips to his shoulder, her hands continuing to work at his sore and tight muscles. She kissed her way along the skin her hands vacated until finally she moved her hands into the water, finding his injured muscles less knotted than they had been earlier. “Still think the girly bath products were a bad idea?” She whispered in the huskiest tone she could muster.

“I take it all back; you’re a genius,” he replied with a content sigh.

She pressed her body against his and kissed the side of his neck, wrapping her arms around him. “So…I’m better than the good drugs?”

Grant turned his head and kissed her lazily. “Babe, there isn’t a damn thing in this world that compares to you.”

There was the sap she’d married.

Skye took his chin in her hand and kissed him hard on the mouth before standing, earning her a very loud whine from her husband.

“Just wait,” she hushed, pressing a finger to his lips.

Grant met her eyes and Skye took a step back, fingers going for the knot keeping the tie on her robe together. She slipped the satin off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, her eyes never leaving his. Grant licked his lips, his gaze falling on his favorite part of her body; her boobs.

Grant drew his gaze over her entire body slowly, swallowing hard. “Damn,” he muttered, as if he hadn’t seen her naked hundreds of times.

“See something you like, agent?” Skye teased with a coy smile. He gave her a sharp nod and she shook her head in amusement, ignoring the heat rising in her cheeks. At least she knew he would never stray; he worshipped the ground she walked on and while it had taken some getting used to, she did rather enjoy the power she held over him; especially when said power resulted in orgasms.

Skye unclipped her hair and shook it out, giving him her best smoldering look. She felt like an idiot but the look on his face said it was working.

“Damn,” he repeated as she made her way closer, his erection evident through the thinning bubbles.

Skye slipped into the tub and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Feeling better, baby?”

“I…uh…” he swallowed again, mouth dry. “How is this not exerting myself?” He groaned as she pressed herself against him.

Skye raked her nailed along his scalp then down his neck, shoulders, and finally along his back. “You don’t have to do anything but sit back and let me take care of you,” Skye assured as she slid her hands down his chest and along his thighs.

Grant took her face in his soapy hands and kissed her, using his tongue to send tingles down her spine. “I love you,” he muttered as he pulled away, expression still dazed.

She smirked and pressed against his chest. “Lean back and relax. I promise, you’ll feel better once I’m done.”

Skye wasted no time taking him into her fist, abandoning her earlier efforts to be gentle. “Relax,” she commanded, using her free hand to shove him down. If he kept jerking into her hand like that he was going to wind up pulling a groin muscle and fucking up his back even more.

“I’ve relaxed enough; I want to fuck you,” he growled, reaching for her waist.

Skye slapped his hand away and sat back on her heels, ‘tsking’ in disapproval. “Now, now, Agent Ward; I gave you very specific instructions, now I’m going to have to punish you,” she teased, running both hands up her torso, stopping to squeeze her breasts.

“Skye,” he said in his ‘I’m not playing anymore’ voice.

She ignored him, still very much in the mood to play.

“Hmm, I have an itch I need to scratch,” Skye muttered, bringing her thumb to her mouth while sliding one hand into the water. She leaned back with a moan, making sure he had full view of her fingers slipping through her folds. “There it is.” Skye moved her fingers slowly, voice hitched as she whimpered his name.

She bit her lip, using her lubed up thumb to stroke her nipple.

“I mean it, woman; get over here.” She was sure he was aiming for his best authoritative voice but all she heard was a pleading ‘you’re killing me, please do me already’.

“I’m fine right here,” she moaned, rolling her nipple between her fingers before giving her chest another squeeze.

That was the moment she broke him.

“Grant!” Skye squealed as he grabbed her by the ass and hoisted her up so her cunt was pressed against him. “This is definitely exerting your-”

“Not now,” he growled angrily, tightening his grip on her ass. He took a nipple between his teeth and Skye cried out, digging her nails into his shoulder. If he was going to play rough then so would she.

Skye moved her hands over his chest, leaving scratches in her wake. Grant sunk his teeth into her again, dragging them along her skin, leaving a painful mark.

“Asshole,” Skye whispered, grinding her hips against his dick.

Grant grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back, meeting her eyes. “I thought I told you to shut up,” he ordered, sending heat pooling towards her cunt. 

She hated that after all this time it was his asshole mode that turned her on the most.

“Fuck you,” she spat,

“Soon,” he promised before attacking her neck with his mouth.

Skye dug her nails into his back, moaning when he finally paid attention to the spot that made her weak in the knees. “Harder,” she pleaded, not caring that there would be painful marks in the morning. Grant complied, sinking his teeth in deeper and sucking as hard as he could.

Keeping one hand on her ass he moved the other to her breasts, manhandling them desperately. “You brought this on yourself,” he muttered, moving his lips back to her nipples. Skye dug her fingers into his hair, keeping him in place while she slipped a hand between their bodies, stroking his cock in the hopes that he would hurry this up. Her body was aching with the need to have him inside of her but she knew better than to beg when he was like this; he’d only continue to tease her to get her back for her little show earlier.

He was a real fucking asshole like that sometimes.

But two could play at this game.

“Bring it, baby; we both know you can’t resist me for long, even when you’re not an invalid,” she whispered into his ear before nipping at the lobe.

“You sure about that?” Grant slipped his fingers into her from behind, stroking her clit with his thumb and Skye resists the urge to grin against his neck. He was giving her exactly what she wanted.

Skye lapped at his neck until it was red and gave him a love bite for good measure; he deserved it after all for thwarting her well-planned seduction.

“I’m not the one with the control issues, darling,” she reminded, leaning up to bite his lip before kissing him. He moaned into her mouth, losing focus on what his hands had been busy with a moment ago.

This was so damn easy, she almost felt bad.

Skye wrapped her fingers around his shaft and pressed the head of his dick between her folds, using him to get off.

Okay, so she didn’t feel _that_ bad.

He sat up, splashing water all over the floor and tugged her closer by the waist. Skye wrapped her legs around him and met his thrust halfway, sinking onto him with a small sigh. “Oh yeah, right there, baby,” she moaned, allowing herself a moment to enjoy the feeling of his warmth inside of her before clenching her muscles around him, earning her a loud groan from him as he held her tighter.

“Now, sit back before you hurt yourself again,” she whispered, moving over him slowly, not picking up the pace until he leaned back and let her do what she’d intended to do all along; fuck him into a state of stupor.

He tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her down for a kiss. “How do you still feel so damn good?”

“Kegels, baby.”

He snorted but before he could give her a snarky reply she rolled her hips and he cried out her name followed by a ‘shit fuck goddamn woman I’m injured’.

Skye smirked and pressed her mouth to his again. “I love you too, baby.”

Less than a minute later Skye sat back with a triumphant, but surprised, smirk; she hadn’t expected the poor bastard to last this long.

She left him spread out, too spent to move, and hummed happily while she drained the tub and used the shower head to clean up their mess. Once she was done she retrieved her robe and held out a hand for her soon-to-be-fast-asleep husband. “Come on, we’re not done,” she said, helping him to his feet. She wrapped a towel around him and pulled him closer, kissing him.

“We…what?” He blinked, looking down at her in surprise. “How much energy do you think I have left, woman,” he asked incredulously.

Skye rolled her eyes and led him to the bedroom. “Nice try but not that,” she said, shaking her head. She left him to get dressed and returned with his much-needed medications and a glass of water. “Here we go. Now, on your stomach,” she ordered, holding up the cream the doctor had prescribed.

“Um…so another rubdown?”

Skye nodded down at him with a smirk. “That was the plan but…it seems you have more energy than I anticipated,” she said, impressed at the growing bulge in his boxers.

She hadn’t been planning on fucking him to sleep but now…well, she was not one to back down from a challenge and she was confident she could get him off before the sedatives kicked in.

“Oh no,” he muttered, recognizing the look on her face.

Skye crawled across the mattress like a lioness and pinned him down with a smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll only use my hands…unless you beg for more.”

It wasn’t what the doctor had ordered but it did the trick just the same.


End file.
